


Sam & Jack - Here we are

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Stargate, Stars, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Here we are

Quote from [Quote from “Before” by Richard Hawley.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khMMfRiksw0)


End file.
